The Big Night
by Charizard8998
Summary: Harry goes to the Yule Ball with someone who isn't a student at Hogwarts. Rated M for sexy parts


The Big Night

A/N Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and not me. I own nothing

Harry was gutted. He'd just gone to all the trouble of asking Cho out only to discover that she was going to the Yule Ball with someone else. "Now who do I take?" asked Harry while having breakfast in the main hall with Ron and Hermione. "Oh come on Harry, there are tons of girls in the school who'd want to go with you." Comforted Hermione. "As it happens..." Ron began. "All the year four's have dates." finished Harry, in a miserable tone. "Well then, you could just-" "Go with a 3rd or 5th year." said Harry and Ron in unison. "Don't tell me!" gasped Hermione. "Yes, they all have dates to." Ron groaned. "And obviously Years lower than three and higher than five are definitely out." said Harry as he let his face fall into his hands. "You do know you can go with someone who isn't a student?" reminded Hermione, almost feeling guilty due to her going with Krum. "But who?" replied Ron. "How about that Rosmerta woman you're always attempting to woo." laughed Hermione. "Oh shut up!" yelled Ron. Molly Weasley suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the hall. "Mum?" said Ron, slightly nervous "what are you doing here?" "Ronald, close your mouth, you aren't a goldfish dear." Molly patted Ron on the head, embarrassing him. "I'm actually just here to see Ginny; she needs some help with her dress. Hello Harry." smiled Molly. Harry stood up to greet her and Molly planted a surprisingly long kiss on his cheek. Harry saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laughing at him in the corner of his eye. Molly then saw Ginny passing through the corridor on the other side of the hall. "I'm sorry dears I've got to go see Ginny. Bye Harry!" she waved and then went to go see Ginny. "Where in the hell are we going to find dates..." moaned Ron. This gave Harry an idea. "Gotta go." said Harry and then trailed toward the corridor that Molly had headed toward.

It was the night of the Yule Ball, Ron had just donned his new robes (which he found somewhat frightful). Ron went downstairs...very slowly as: 1. He didn't want to trip and fall down the stairs since his robe was more like a dress and 2. He could only imagine what everyone would say. He saw Harry, who (unlike him) was wearing very simple, but handsome robes which instantly made Ron jealous. "Hey Ron. Umm..." said a flabbergasted Harry as he saw the kind of robes Ron was wearing. "So, gonna be a wallflower to, eh?" laughed Ron. "Actually I'm going with someone." Harry corrected. "Really? Who?" asked Ron, surprised Harry found someone. "Well, she isn't a student..." gulped Harry. "Who is she?" asked Ron, wondering why Harry was avoiding eye contact. "Look Ron, I know it seems weird, but-" "Harry dear!" came a familiar noise from the stairs. It was (to Ron's shock) Molly. She was wearing a a gorgeous green dress that amazed many people; she wore with it green high heels that showed off her feet in a sexy way that surprised everyone, especially Ron. Molly walked right by Ron and over to Harry. "Harry! You look very handsome; I'm sure the other girls are just kicking themselves." she flattered. Harry blushed "I don't look half as amazing as you do." for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off Molly's feet, they had a sexiness that was irresistible and to his embarrassment turned him on. "Aren't you a charmer." laughed Molly "And a very good liar." "It wasn't a joke." smiled Harry. Molly blushed a little, it was the first time she'd been complemented in years. Ron still couldn't utter a word. Draco walked by and chuckled at Harry and Molly, whispering something like "Looks like the Weasley mother's got a toy boy." This made Crabbe and Goyle crack up and made Harry annoyed.

The dance began with the contestants of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Harry was somewhat nervous, being out there with Mrs Weasley in front of so many people. "Harry dear, you need to put your hand on my waist dear." Harry gulped and did so; unfortunately his thoughts were busy on the fact that Cho's date to the dance was Cedric, that he put his hand on Mrs Weasley's buttock by accident. "Oh my!" blushed Molly "I think we should get to know each other a little better before we get to that Harry." Harry immediately removed his hand, and instead put his hand on Molly's waist. "I was joking dear." laughed Molly. Harry smiled back. When the music began, the dancing started. "Now Harry, just do what I do. Let the music flow through you." And it worked, before Harry even knew he was doing anything, he was dancing, and dancing well. He and Molly danced perfectly throughout the entire Ball. They displayed a great chemistry on-stage; in some of the more intimate dances however, Harry intentionally stuffed it up, so that people wouldn't get ideas. By the time it finished, most of the dancers had left, but those who had stayed gave Molly and Harry applause. When Molly and Harry left to go to see Ron, they were surprised to find that he'd left about an hour ago due to too many late nights studying. Molly turned around while on the way to the corridors "Oh dear! I think I left my purse in the hall." "I can get it for you." volunteered Harry. "Oh Harry, you're such a gentleman." she said, while stroking his cheek. Harry went back in the hall to find Draco, Crabbe and Goyle snickering at him. "What's the matter Potter? Your date not put out?" laughed Draco. "Shut up, Malfoy." said Harry, in a very serious voice. "Oooooh, I think Potter's mad. Maybe he'll sick his cougar on us!" yelled Goyle, nearly cracking up. Harry drew his wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!" which sent the three halfway across the room. Draco then drew his wand and yelled "Reducto!" this one sent Harry flying and slammed him against a wall. This part, Draco didn't count on. He only ment to give Potter a bloody good taste of his own medicine, not this. "Crap! Dumbledore and McGonagall will have a fit!" he, Crabbe and Goyle fled the scene in record-breaking time.

Harry began to open his eyes, he saw a blurred figure standing over him. "Harry dear, are you alright?" Harry recognized the voice and realized it was Molly. "I'm fine. Where am I?" he asked her. "You're in the Hospital Wing, me and Pomfrey brought you here." Molly answered. "What about Draco?" Harry questioned, secretly hoping Malfoy fried for this. "Dumbledore put him on detention for 6 months." she answered, slightly smiling that Malfoy got what he deserved. "I'm sorry though Harry, if only I hadn't let you go get my purse..." "It's fine; besides I-" Before Harry could finish, he realized that he only had his underwear on. "I...um..." he tryed to put a sentence together, but failed. "I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable about this Harry." blushed Molly. "Oh please, it's no big deal." said Harry, lying through his teeth. The two talked for quite a while, almost 2 hours. "Imagine what those children thought, a young stud like yourself dancing with an old maid like me." she laughed. "You aren't an old maid! I thought you looked beautiful!" said Harry, feeling a little uncomfortable saying that. "Do you really mean that?" asked Molly. Arthur never called her beautiful these days; he was always working late night at the Ministry, so he never had the time to do things like that. Molly all of a sudden noticed something. He saw a tightening in Harry's jockeys. Harry all of a sudden noticed that she saw it. Crap! What was he to do now? "Harry dear, don't get flustered! You were probably just experiencing-" Molly struggled to say anything. Before they knew it they were lip-locked. It was the very first time Harry had ever kissed a girl, and it was amazing. Molly's tongue explored every cavern in Harry's mouth. The two separated lips and just sat there panting. "Harry? Do you want me to help you get through this?" she asked while moving back to sitting on the side of the bed in the wing that Harry lay on. "I-I guess." muttered Harry. "Very well then." Molly smiled. She than stood up and checked to make sure no one was there. She began swaying her body in a sensual way that turned Harry on...more than he was anyway. Harry had always had a fetish for overweight women, and Molly fit the bill. Her bum was massive and made him want to just bury his face in it. Molly swayed and then in a couple of seconds removed her entire dress. And there she was in bra and panties right in front of Harry. "Harry, just remember we can stop whenever you want, okay?" she smiled. Harry nodded, unable to utter a single word. Molly then pulled Harry's underwear off of him to reveal his growing member that was surprisingly big for his age. Molly then unhooked her bra and removed her panties and let them fall to the ground. She looked incredible naked. She then moved slowly toward Harry in a way that screamed seduction. She pounced on Harry and began making out with him; Molly was relentless in her love making, her body against Harry's was like magic. She moved her lips to Harry's ear and blew. Harry moaned with adoration. Harry then realized that Ron would hate him for this. Harry tryed to slip out from under Molly, which was easier said than done. She was after all a very big woman and he was a somewhat short boy. Harry was loving every second of this, but he couldn't. He attempted to slide out, off the side of the bed. Molly realized Harry was trying to get away and was a little shocked about it. She thought he fancied her, apparently not. Harry was nearly out, but then realized Molly was hurt by this. He then moved back under Molly and let her continue her work. Molly wrapped her legs around Harry's back to make sure he couldn't leave, even if he wanted to; but that was okay, Harry wasn't going anywhere. Harry began to feel it coming, this was it! The orgasm finally triggered; it felt amazing. Molly moaned with pleasure. The two split apart and just lay there panting without anything to say. Harry knew what he wanted to say, that Molly was a breathtaking lover, that he loved her more than anything on this Earth, that Arthur didn't deserve her. But he knew not to. After the panting finally ended the two fell asleep. The whole night, Molly had her arms wrapped around Harry's chest. He loved that feeling.

When it was morning, Harry woke up to find that Molly was gone. He found a letter next to his bed and began to read it:

"Harry, I had to go because Arthur got home and found that I wasn't there. I told him I was visiting my cousin and ended up staying the night. I thought it best not to bring up the dance. As for Ron and Ginny, there's no need to tell them about this. Harry, those minutes I spent in bed with you were the best in my life. We must still be friends instead of lovers, but know that I'll never regret or forget those moments with you.

P.S You were an amazing lover. Much love, Molly W.

Harry got out of his bed and went off to class...today was going to be interesting...


End file.
